classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Engineering
Engineering is a very fun and creative profession. They can create all kinds of wacky things that are fun to use and also entertain and amaze other players. Engineering is used to assemble metal and stones into parts needed to make explosives, guns, scopes, bullets, mechanical dragons, aquatic helmets, and much more. More than any other profession, engineering products require several steps to be completed. Most items created by engineers can only be used by engineers. They can sometimes create something to sell to another engineer. Many engineering recipes require a lot of different parts before the item can be created. This will require more space in bags than other professions. Mining Engineers should probably already be a miner. Miners collect ore and smelt ore into bars to create the majority of engineering items. Engineer recipes often include jewels, which are found in a variety of places. Typically, most engineers buy or are given rare jewels from other players. The auction house is a good place to buy gems if not a miner. Some engineer recipes require leather, which will need to be purchased from a skinner or the auction house. Some items can actually be fished up with the fishing skill or found from monster drops or treasure chests. Use Consumable devices can provide supplemental damage from explosives, aggro diversion, and situational advantages (Discombobulator Ray and Field Repair Bot 74A). Trinkets can provide transporter access, increased resistance and situational advantages (Gnomish Cloaking Device and Goblin Jumper Cables). Some engineering items can be given to friends and provide amusement, e.g. Tranquil Mechanical Yeti and fireworks. All classes can benefit from engineering items, however many require engineering skill to equip or use. Most items worn in the head equipment slot are cloth armor favorable to mages, priests, and warlocks. Engineers are the only professionals able to craft guns, scopes, and bullets; especially handy for hunters. Engineers can also craft dynamite and grenades which provide a ranged attack; very beneficial in paladin tactics. There is little demand to buy or sell most items that require engineering skill to equip or use because the consumers are engineers potentially able to craft the items for themselves. These types of items are rarely found as loot or sold by vendors. Some items crafted by specialist engineers also require specialization in the same engineering discipline to acquire or use, however others can be traded, e.g. Gnomish Mind Control Cap and Goblin Rocket Boots. Training Apprentice engineers begin with schematics for: Crafted Light Shot, Rough Blasting Powder, and Rough Dynamite. Additional engineering recipes can be taught by engineering trainers, given as a reward for completing an engineering quest, found as loot or purchased from vendors. The engineering proficiencies table summarizes what level and skill are required to advance to each rank. Engineers use a variety of components and tools (Blacksmith Hammer, Arclight Spanner, and Gyromatic Micro-Adjustor) to ply their trade. Final assembly and the manufacture of parts may also require the use of an anvil. Some recipes require ingredients that can only be found as loot (Flask of Oil and Fused Wiring), purchased from vendors or crafted or gathered by other professions. Mining is often used to gather many engineering ingredients (metals, stones, and gems) needed to craft parts or as supplies making it a popular choice as an additional primary profession. Some parts and supplies can be found as loot while fishing from Floating Wreckage and inside various Venture Company Supplies crates. Specialist engineers can learn schematics to craft recipes for blacksmiths (Plans: Inlaid Mithril Cylinder) and alchemists (Recipe: Goblin Rocket Fuel). Specialization ]] Engineers may choose to specialize in either Gnome Engineering or Goblin Engineering upon attaining level 30 and 200 skill. Specialization is optional, does not require Artisan proficiency, and cannot be changed later without abandoning engineering altogether, relearning it from the beginning and reading the book "Soothsaying for Dummies". Gnome Engineering and Goblin Engineering applicants must complete The Pledge of Secrecy and Show Your Work from either a Master Gnome Engineer or Master Goblin Engineer respectively. In order to receive these quests you must first get the respective quest Gnome Engineering or Goblin Engineering from either Lilliam Sparkspindle, the engineering trainer in Stormwind City for Alliance, or Tinkerwiz, the engineering trainer in the large observatory at the northeast edge of Ratchet for either Alliance or Horde. The goblin quest can be completed in Gadgetzan and the gnome quest in Booty Bay. Newly indoctrinated specialist engineers will be rewarded with either a Gnome Engineer Membership Card from the Mechanical Engineering Guild, Associated (MEGA) or Goblin Engineer Membership Card from the Goblin Experimental Engineering Korportation (GEEK). A MEGA/GEEK membership card is required to learn specialized engineering schematics and expires after 14 days of played time. Upon completion of Membership Card Renewal (costs ), a new MEGA/GEEK membership card will arrive in the mail within 24 hours along with either Gnome Engineer's Renewal Gift (may contain schematics or engineering ingredients) or Goblin Engineer's Renewal Gift (may contain schematics or bombs). Membership gifts are the only schematic source for Lil' Smoky and Pet Bombling. MEGA/GEEK membership cards may be destroyed prior to expiration to renew membership early and receive membership gifts more often. Gnome Engineering The table below summarizes the variety of items crafted by the Gnomish Engineer specialization, cooldown, if tradeable, and whether engineering skill or specialization is required to use. Goblin Engineering The table below summarizes the variety of items crafted by the Goblin Engineering profession, cooldown, if tradeablem and whether engineering skill or specialization is required to use. Gnome Racial Bonus Gnomes have a racial trait of +15 skill bonus to engineering. Gnomes who train engineering begin with 16 skill and may progress up to 315 skill. There are no schematics that require greater than 300 skill to learn. However, gnome engineers with sufficient skill are able to operate some engineering devices with greater effectiveness and at earlier levels. Some mechanical guardian pets such as the various Mechanical Dragonlings and the Gnomish Battle Chicken, base their effective level on engineering skill, using the formula: (Engineering skill level)/5. A level 35 gnome engineer with 315 skill could summon a level 63 Mechanical Dragonling or Gnomish Battle Chicken (if specialized in Gnome Engineering). Some engineering items such as the Gnomish Mind Control Cap and Hi-Explosive Bomb require greater than 225 skill, the proficiency cap for Expert which cannot be raised to Artisan prior to level 35. However, a level 20 gnome engineer with 240 skill could use such items. This could be useful for a twink in battlegrounds, as they would have access to a wide range of utility items unavailable to other races. Category:Engineering Category:Professions